


it must be fate

by bsnows



Series: rules [2]
Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/F, Fluff, One-Shot, Rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bsnows/pseuds/bsnows
Summary: Rue: yeah, sureJules: are you real????Rue: haha i rly wish i wasn'tJules: ur the best <33333orRules being a domestic cute mess when Jules asks Rue for an unexpected favor





	it must be fate

Nothing in the world could have prepared Rue for this day. But deep in her soul, she knew this would happen eventually.

Alright.

> _Rue: yeah, sure _
> 
> _Jules: are you real???? _
> 
> _Rue: haha i rly wish i wasn't _
> 
> _Jules: ur the best <33333_

She puts her phone down on her bed so hard she could hear something tiny detaching inside of it. Not because she's angry or anything, but because she's deeply uncomfortable and already cringing at herself to a point where she just can't think right now. 

Instead, she bumps the back of her head on her pillow.  
  
Several times.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._

***phone buzzes***

> _Jules: ily <3 _

She stares at that text for longer than she should. Rue suddenly feels the need to smile and forget about her minor anxiety breakdown seconds ago. I mean, Jules is the best human being on the planet and she deserves everything, so it means Rue is willing to give it to her.

And she will.

Even if it means binge watch _that_ shit.

\--- 

_God, please let me die._

"So?"

Although the living room is pretty dark right now, Rue swears Jules's eyes never looked this bright. 

"Yeah," Rue smiles an uncomfortable smile to the expectant Jules resting on her lap. "I mean, it's cool, yeah."

Jules rolls her eyes and smiles. "_Rue_," she says. "That's not what I asked."

It takes everything in Rue's power to offer a convincing smile.

"Sure," she shrugs, calmly running her fingers through Jules's hair, "I liked it."

Jules hesitates and analyzes Rue's face for a couple of seconds until Rue feels the need to look away. And Jules laughs because of it for some reason.

"What?" Rue manages to laugh as well and frown at the same time. "Why are you laughing?"

"You're _such_ a bad liar," Jules says. "I know you so fucking well. You literally can't lie to me, like never. In your life."

Rue ends up laughing at herself. But she doesn't say anything, she just looks at the TV again, completely ignoring Jules's persistent judging eyes and smart ass smile. 

"Wait, are you blushing?" Jules says, teasingly. 

"Shut up," Rue laughs. "I'm trying to watch this shit."

Jules opens her mouth in complete surprise. "The bitch dare to lie to me inside my own fucking house-"

"Well, it's your dad's house, so-"

Wrong move.

"Rue!"

"Ok, fine. I'm sorry!" Rue tries. "It's not my thing but you won't shut up about these cartoons and I wanted to, you know, be able to enjoy it with you. Or, whatever."

Jules doesn't say a word and her smile fades for a moment. Rue gets impatient as Jules's gaze intensifies, it's like Jules wants to have access to every thought inside her mind.

And finally, she pulls Rue close for a delicate kiss.

"You're fucking amazing, you know that?"

Rue pulls away and Jules's heart eyes and whisper make her want to melt into a puddle.

"You too," Rue smiles. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"But _Madoka Magica_? It fucking sucks."

Jules smiles.

"Fuck you."

**Author's Note:**

> its silly but yeah


End file.
